Sparrow
"I know I'm not normal. Im anything but that. Back in my younger days I was evil, I still regret what I see in the mirror till this day. I want to fix that man. I want to fix that man inside of everyone. That's why I have to do the things I do." '- Sparrow'' '''Real Name - '''Lamont Lang' Current Alias - 'The Sparrow '''Aliases - '''The Red Redeemer '''Identity - '''Secret '''Alignment - '''Good '''Affiliation - 'The Disciples, The Guerrillas (formerly) 'Base Of Operations - 'New York City 'Gender - '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Occupation - '''Vigilante, Warrior (formerly) Biography Origin Lamont Lang was a townsfolk in The Nation of Amun, who enlisted in the army to support a fake controlled rebellion, against the supposed oppressive government. At this point, Lamont had no knowledge of this. While in the military, Lamont had no skill or any form of training, but did kill quite a few people. After a gruesome firefight, Lamont was hit by a bomb and shot twice. After his duty serving in the military, Lamont went home to his family. At this point, he had no money, and his family was starving. One day the government invaded Lamont's home. Lamont used all his will and courage to defend his family and also helped out most of his village fight off the invaders. This caught the eye of a man called The Mentor. Lang was taught the ways of battle, how to fight, and how to build technology by the mentor. He was also sent on a seven year quest to learn and train. When Lamont returned, the mentor told the high ranking members of the rebellion of the skills Lamont has acquired. Lamont was then enlisted into a group called The Guerrillas. It was made up of some of the greatest fighters, to fight against the corrupted government. The team was promised that they would be paid handsomely. During his time in The Guerrillas, Lamont was given the code name, Spider Monkey. He fought with the team and took on some of the most difficult espionage missions of all time. On one mission, Lamont was forced to kill a child. After this, he realized just how cruel men can be. He then snuck into the headquarters of the rebellion to unveil their true plan. He found out that the rebellion was controlled to push a political agenda. Lamont then fled the country, taking the money and himself to New York, where Lamont could discover and redeem who he really was. Lamont then took up the name, The Sparrow, and started fighting crime, to stop what he witnessed in himself. Thus, The Sparrow is born. Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Superhuman Strength * [[:Category: Superhuman Speed|'Superhuman Speed']] Abilities * Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Expert Strategist/Tactician * Expert Marksman * Espionage * Investigation * Expert Pilot * Weapons Master * Genius Level Intellect * Leadership * Stealth * Gadgetry * Acrobatics Equipment * Amunite Staff * Grapple Gun * Combat Wings * Various Gadgets Gallery Sparrow (New Design).png|Original Costume 12007235 1035830159824049 1850840728 n.jpg Sparrow2 (2).png Sparrow Post Red November.png|Post Red November Sparrow Category:Military Trained Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Heroes Category:Stick Fighting Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Marksmanship Category:Peak Physical Conditioning Category:Espionage Category:Investigation Category:Aviation Category:Weaponry Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Leadership Category:Stealth Category:Gadgetry Category:Acrobatics